victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat's New Boyfriend
Cat's New Boyfriend '''is the 12th episode of '''Victorious. It aired on October 8, 2010. Plot The episode starts as Daniel and Tori Vega meet again, and it is revealed that they used to date. Beckley Oliver and Jade West come by, and learn of Tori and Daniel's past, as well as that he is now dating Cat Valentine. Awkwardness abounds as Tori tells Cat the truth. Cat, surprised, is assured that she shouldn't feel bad. People are also feeling Trina Vega's newly smooth feet, and Robbie Shapiro wonders what's happening. He later goes to the Vega's house and discovers that Trina is using exotic fish as feet "smootheners." Robbie eventually allows them to smooth his feet as well. The next day, Danny appears during lunch at the Asphalt Café. Jade brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts. Tori's jealously over Cat and Danny abounds after the two make plans to go to the Kickback together, much to Jade's amusement. Robbie is also getting attention at school for his smooth feet and André Harris wants his feet smoothed as well. Andre also gets it at the Vega's house. The next scene opens with people partying at the Kickback; Erwin Sikowitz is barbecuing on his car. Danny and Cat are now dancing romantically, and Andre is getting attention for his smooth feet. Beckley and Jade love the feet work, too. Tori sees Danny and Cat kissing, and she overreacts by spraying cheese on them. She runs off, humilated, and is found in the auditorium by Beckley and Jade, who question her about the cheese fountain debacle. Tori goes to apologize to both Cat and Danny, although Danny's apology gets out of hand as Danny and Tori kiss again. But Cat catches them, and although she is shocked at first, she then begins to cry and then leaves. Beckley and Jade soon get their feet "smoothed" too, and Tori keeps trying to talk to Cat, although Cat is avoiding her. Cat and Tori finally talk, and Tori has to drag her to the custodian's closet. Cat punches Tori after the latter says, "If I were you, I'd punch me right in the face." Cat and Tori make up after talking through their fight afterwards. Cat takes Tori to the hospital as her nose is bruised badly. Tori has to be X-Rayed, and she and Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" is in the hospital, as they've contracted a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fishes' saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria, although the doctors and nurse agree that everyone's feet are in fact very smooth. Trina was also shown vomiting at the end inside a plastic bucket the hospital gave her. Trivia *'Running gags': The overusage of the phrases "like a million tiny kisses" and "like a baby's butt." *This episode marks the second time that Tori gets hit, excluding Stage Fighting. The first time was In Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina whacked Tori by accident with a tennis racket. *Sinjin is mentioned but does not appear in this episode. *In the promo, Jade can be seen chuckling in the background at Tori's jealousy. *When Beck and Jade are searching for Tori, Jade impersonates Luther from the 1979 gang movie "The Warriors." *This is the second time Beck visits the Vegas' house, the first being when he and Cat made Tori into a hamburger for a Slap video. *In the scene when Tori is sitting at a table with Danny, Cat, Jade and Beck, she is wearing the same plaid red shirt with blue squares she wore in Robarazzi. *Mr. Sikowitz seems to think it is funny when Robbie and Tori ask what kind of meat he is grilling. *Ending Tagline: "THAT is a quality foot." - Robbie *When Tori is trying to drag Cat, Sikowitz mentions getting tickets to Hall and Oates. *In one of the scenes where Robbie is showing off his smooth foot, his shirt resembles Tetris. *Sikowitz's car/grille is a Volkswagen Beetle. *Danny is played by Matt Angel, who played Wayne-Wayne in the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Bad Boy." Big Time Rush is another show by Nickelodeon and Sony Music. *After Sikowitz tries to dance with Tori, when she sees Cat dancing with Danny, they rub their noses together. This is known as an eskimo kiss, which was seen in an episode of Zoey 101. *Tori was wearing the same outfit she wore in her video profile on TheSlap. *Danny may be a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schnieder. *Descriptions for the episode on guides mistake Danny as Michael. *It is never revealed why Tori broke up with Daniel *This is the second time Tori makes Cat cry. The first time was "Wi-Fi In The Sky." Quotes Beck reference to Jade walking away abruptly: "I apologize for... her." (When Danny, and Tori introduce each other.) Tori: Danny, this is Beck and Jade. Beck: So how do you know Tori? Tori: We went to the same high school, before I came here. Danny: Yeah. Tori: Danny was my boyfriend. Danny: (points to Tori) Girlfriend. Jade: Ohhhh, so why'd you dump her? Beck: Jade. Jade: Can I guess, cause I got a lot of guesses. (says slyly) Danny: Umm... Tori: It's ok. Danny: She broke up with me. Jade: Ohhhh, so how'd you celebrate? (smiles) Tori: Don't you take a day off? thumb|300px|right is covering Cat's eyes Daniel: Guess Who Cat: Um...is it Beck? Tori: What? Beck: I'm sitting right next to you I dont... Cat: Oh yeah! Beck's Face Hi Beck! Beck: She's touching my face . 12 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Tribbie Category:Images of Cat Valentine